


If we could only fly there’d be no more lonely nights

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: The leaves are ready to begin falling again, as I am for you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Migrate, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #67: MigrateSometimes, moving away is the best thing one can do. For Harry, though, it means longing for someone he promised his love to.Part 1 of  The leaves are ready to begin falling again, as I am for you drabbles series





	If we could only fly there’d be no more lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to participate in the Autumn Drabble Challenge this time!
> 
> Hop in for a small series of a three-part-story in a hundred words each! :D

One year.

Harry never thought he’d make it being away from home for so long.

Sometimes it’s necessary.

Sometimes even if you don’t want to, you have to.

It’s like all things in life– you have to move, you have to go somewhere else to start something new. It’s like birds flying away from home, so effortlessly to a new place where life is not so hard.

The hard thing, though, is moving away and leaving your heart behind, spending every lonely night longing for it, wishing it had become easier, but it didn’t.

It has never been more difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 2! :D


End file.
